La chica de Forks
by Gegargas
Summary: ¿La primera impresión es la que cuenta? ¿Todo es lo que parece?   Bella era una chica diferente a las demás pero… muy especial. ¿Valoraran los demás su interior?    18 contiene lemmons


**Aquí os dejo otra de mis historias. Para mí fue muy especial pues la escribí cuando estaba embarazada de mis mellizos (ahora tienen 2 meses) Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. **

**Prometo risas.**

**CAPITULO 1**

- Bella…sabes que te vamos a echar de menos ¿verdad?- me dijo Billy emocionado.

- Igual que yo a vosotros chicos, además… aún faltan varios días para irme- reía ante tamaño espectáculo. Los trabajadores, y mejores amigos de mi padre, estaban más afectados que mi propio progenitor.

- No les eches cuenta Princesa, esto es lo mejor para ti- a pesar de que a mi padre, Charlie, le costaba muchísimo separarse de mí, él entendía que no podía pasar toda mi vida rodeada de chicos maduros, ladrillos y material de construcción.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y a continuación os voy a contar mi historia.

Éramos una familia como otra cualquiera, mis padres Charlie y Reneé vivían en una continúa luna de miel, solo tenéis que ver el resultado de ese amor, cuatro hijos, uno seguido del otro. Yo era la menor y única chica.

Mi padre tenía una pequeña empresa constructora, cuya función principal era reformar viviendas. Con él trabajaban, entre otros, sus mejores amigos, Billy Black, Levy Ulley y Harry Clearwater, que eran como otros padres para mí, sobre todo después que el destino nos quitó al ser más valioso del mundo, mi madre.

Mi madre enfermó cuando yo solo contaba con ocho años de edad, marchándose poco tiempo después a un viaje sin retorno.

A esa edad mi padre me contaba, para aliviar mi dolor que, un ángel del cielo la había llamado para cuidar de todos nosotros desde otro lugar pero, a pesar de intentar dulcificar la noticia, yo sabía que mi madre había muerto.

Ésta nueva situación cambió mucho las cosas. Mi padre estaba solo para cuidar a cuatro niños de once, diez, nuevo y ocho años (Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y yo) por lo que sus amigos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en nuevos miembros de mi familia.

A medida que se iban haciendo mayores, mis hermanos se iban marchando a la universidad de Florida, donde tenían becas para estudiar, quedándome cada año un poquito más sola.

Mi padre quería para nosotros un futuro mejor del que él tuvo, aunque repetía una y otra vez que no cambiaría su vida por nada en el mundo. Había tenido a la mejor mujer, hijos y amigos del mundo, y eso lo valía todo.

Mi hermano Emmett fue el primero en marcharse. Iba a estudiar arquitectura, su gran pasión después de los coches. Emmett en la actualidad contaba con veintidós años y está en su cuarto año de carrera.

Cuando hablaba con él, era gracioso apreciar que apenas me contaba de su vida universitaria, por lo que supuse que era para no relatarme sus escándalos amorosos, entre otras cosas.

Emmett levantaba pasiones por donde iba y no era para menos. Es un chico fuerte, moreno, con los ojos verdes y lo mejor de todo era su enorme corazón.

El siguiente en marcharse fue Jasper. Él sin embargo eligió ingeniería técnica. Le encantaba las nuevas fuentes de energía y quería especializarse en ello.

A diferencia de Emmett, Jasper era un rubio de ojos verdes, y al igual que nuestro hermano mayor no pasaba desapercibido entre las chicas.

Posteriormente le siguió Jacob, que se marchó hacía apenas un año. Él al contrario que mis hermanos, rehuía estudiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con construcción, obras y demás, matriculándose en fisioterapia.

Jacob y yo éramos los más parecidos, excepto por el color de piel que él era muy moreno. Ambos teníamos el pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate.

Por último llegamos a mí, una princesa entre tanto sexo masculino o eso decía mi padre. Por suerte, me enseñaron a valerme por mí misma y nunca me sobreprotegieron.

Los días libres, para sacarme un dinerito extra, trabajaba ,como mis hermanos habían hecho anteriormente cuando vivían en casa, en la mini empresa familiar.

Venía bien tener a una mujer entre sus filas para hacer las terminaciones de los trabajos que para nada eran fáciles.

La paciencia era una de mis cualidades, aunque tengo bastante carácter. Odio la moda, los vestidos y me encantan los deportes y verlos con mi familia.

Cuando estábamos todos, hacíamos verdaderas fiestas cuando televisaban los Lakers (baloncesto) o los Seattle Mariners (béisbol).Como veis para nada soy una chica típica.

Cada año que uno de mis hermanos se marchaba a la universidad, era más costoso para mi padre. Aunque todos íbamos con becas, ésta solo cubría el pago de la matrícula del año correspondiente y un tercio del pago de la residencia de estudiantes, por tanto el resto corría a cargo de mi padre.

Cuando Jacob se marchó, mis hermanos decidieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento en el campus para que fuera más liviana la carga económica.

Aunque mi padre me ofreció que yo fuera a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes, lo rechacé. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de reunirme con mis hermanos, vivir con ellos como siempre, y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

A ellos también les pareció una buena idea el ir con ellos, supongo que pensarían que así cuidarían de mí, sabiendo perfectamente que finalmente tendría yo que cuidar de ellos.

En pocos días empezaría una nueva vida, y para cuando regresase a casa, cosa que mi padre deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya sería toda una abogada.

Un día antes de partir, hice mi maleta. Apenas llevaría un equipaje con ropa de diario, algunos libros releídos, pero demasiados importante en mi vida, como "Sentido y Sensibilidad", mi reproductor de música y la foto de mi familia al completo.

Esa noche mi padre y los chicos, habían preparado una cena de despedida a pesar que les pedí que no lo hicieran. Odiaba las despedidas aunque se tratasen de pocos días, que no era este el caso. No cabía duda que los echaría muchísimo de menos.

Cada uno tenía una cualidad diferente: Billy era muy buen consejero, Levy sabía escuchar, Harry era capaz de convertir tu peor día en un día normal y por último mi padre… él… era todo amor.

La cena, más que una cena de despedida era una comida de entierro. Todos estaban con las caras largas, ojos tristes e inconscientes pucheros en sus bocas.

- Bueno…al parecer… me vais a hacer irme triste- susurré incómoda aunque todos me oyeron.

- No cariño, todos estamos muy contentos por ti, ¿verdad chicos?- intentó simular mi padre, obligándolos a todos a colocar una triste sonrisa en sus bocas- solo que… bueno te vamos a echar mucho de menos

- Voy a estar bien, voy a estar con mis hermanos- dije incrédula por aquel espectáculo- ellos se fueron y no hubo tanta tristeza.

- Ya, pero ellos no son nuestra princesa- sonrió Billy.

- Venga chicos, ya está bien de tristeza- mi padre empezó a levantarlos de la silla, si seguían así se llevarían toda la noche auto compadeciéndose- mi niña tiene que descansar, tiene un largo viaje por delante así que…

Por suerte las despedidas fueron rápidas, aunque no menos cargada de sentimientos.

Les prometí que, a pesar de la distancia, nuestra relación seguiría siendo igual, y que hablaríamos por teléfono, ya que ellos las nuevas tecnologías como Internet, no lo manejaban del todo.

Esa noche apenas dormí. Estaba nerviosa, para que engañarme. En pocas horas mi vida cambiaría completamente.

Decían que la mayor permuta que se producía en la vida de una persona, se originaba en el cambio del instituto a la universidad, y sobre todo, cuando tenías que cambiar de residencia. Yo llevaba el pack completo.

En cuanto amaneció me levanté, me di una ducha rápida y bajé a desayunar. Era el último desayuno antes de mi partida y quería aprovecharlo con él.

Una vez acabado, me ayudó a bajar mi maleta. Él sería el único encargado de llevarme al aeropuerto de Seattle.

A pesar de que advirtió a los chicos que no se presentaran para despedirse, con la noche anterior habíamos tenido suficiente, Cumplieron a medias. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, pude verlos escondidos esperando a que la camioneta de mi padre desapareciese.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, nos despedimos, aunque ésta vez no pude evitar emocionarme, producto de los nervios y de la melancolía.

- Llámame si me necesitas princesa, y… cuida de esos holgazanes- sonrió con los ojos vidriosos.

- Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Nos vemos en Navidades.-

Tras cruzar la puerta de embarque sentí como una nueva etapa se abría en mi camino. Atrás quedaba la niña para convertirme en mujer. Era ley de vida.

**Os invito a soñar... me compensas con un review?**

_**IM**_**PORTANTE:**

**Como muchas otras escritoras, debido a los continuos plagios y publicaciones en otras páginas sin mi autorización, he decidido eliminar esta historia de Fanfiction. A todas las chicas que las tengáis en favorito y os guste seguir leyéndola, podréis hacerlo en breve desde mi usuario de FACEBOOK (gegargas)**

**Siento tener que tomar esta decisión tan injusta, pero es una forma de proteger mis relatos.**

**Un beso enorme.**


End file.
